1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to audio interface, and in particular to an audio interface device and method acquiring audio signals from either an analog or digital microphone through a common connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
An analog microphone has a 3-wire audio plug, requiring a 3-contact audio jack connector, and a digital microphone generally has a 4-wire audio plug, requiring a 4-contact audio jack connector. Conventionally, both the 3-contact audio jack connector and the 4-contact audio jack connector are simultaneously provided to an electronic system to satisfy different users who may use the analog microphone or the digital microphone. Such configuration of audio jack connectors inevitably increases dimensions and production costs of the electronic system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to propose an audio interface for an electronic system to reduce dimensions and production costs of the electronic system, the audio interface acquiring an analog or digital audio signal of an analog or digital microphone through a single common connector.